1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fan module for use in a computer, electronic apparatus, etc., and more particularly, to a mobile fan module in which fans of different sizes may be selectively detachably installed in the rack thereof without the use of any tool.
2. Description of the Related Art
Following fast development of high technology, lighter, thinner, shorter and smaller are becoming the key words for electronic instruments, including personal computers. Electronic instruments of new generation use sophisticated semiconductor chips or devices that release heat during operation. For example, an advanced personal computer uses a sophisticated CPU (Central Processing Unit) and GPU (Graphics Processing Unit) for processing any of a variety of data. These electronic devices release much heat during operation. The amount of heat energy released by these electronic devices during operation may be relatively increased subject to their operation speed. The working temperature of a CPU is normally at about 60˜95° C. In order to keep normal working of the CPU, GPU and other heat-releasing electronic devices in a computer or electronic apparatus, heat must be quickly carried away. Currently, electric fans are used to cause currents of air for dissipating heat. It is practical to use currents of air as a working medium for dissipation of heat without causing damage to electronic component parts. Various fan modules have been disclosed for this purpose. FIG. 7 shows a prior art fan having a plurality of centrifugal type turbofans B are mounted in a frame bar A1 inside a server's mainframe A. Each centrifugal type turbofan B has an exhaust hole B1 for guiding the output turbulent flow of air toward a specific electronic component part inside the mainframe A. This design of fan module is still not satisfactory in function. Because there are many component parts inside the mainframe A around the frame bar A1, it is difficult to mount/dismount the centrifugal type turbofans B with a hand tool, complicating the cleaning or repair work of the centrifugal type turbofans B. Further, because the centrifugal type turbofans B are affixed to the frame bar A1 at predetermined locations and because different models of electronic devices (CPU, chip, interface card or hard disk drive) have different arrangements and specifications, the exhaust hole B1 may be not accurately aimed at the respective heat source, thereby lowering the heat dissipation efficiency. In this case, an overheat may occur, resulting in a failure of the mainframe.